Johnny's Jumping
by Jkupchurch
Summary: Johnny's POV of when he got jumped, mentioned on page 31-34 in the book. All credit goes to SE Hinton One-Shot


**A/N**

**Okay, so I got a good idea for another story while working on this, so yea… this took a while, a long while so enjoy, because it is not fun typing conversations from the book word for word. **

"I'll see you guys later." I said while walking away from the DX, where everyone seemed to be. Soda and Steve were working and me and Ponyboy headed over there, soon enough everyone but Darry was there. He had a day off and was spending it at home away from all of us. I guess if the guys were at my house twenty four/seven making my house into a mess I would want to get away too, but the gang doesn't really come within thirty feet of my house. Not unless they are coming to get me, if I call them or something.

I had nowhere really to head, when I left the house this morning my dad was passed out on the couch and my mom wasn't yelling at me. I didn't want my goodish mood to go away so no way I was going that way. The only places I really could go without bothering the gang was the lot or the park. I decided on the lot, I could practice football, me and Pony are the smallest guys so we practice whenever we can, trying to beat the other guys.

The lot was completely empty, usually there was no one there but there would be a squirrel or something, it was almost like it was a sign that something bad was going to happen. I ignored the feeling I had that told me to run and started to look around the lot for the football. We usually leave it in some bushes, so no one will steal it but for some reason it wasn't there. Another sign that I should leave, I get all these gut feelings and I'm just ignoring them.

I've heard people say that all actions come with a consequence; well I guess I can prove that right. I didn't notice the Blue mustang until it was too late. A couple of socs got out, four to be exact. I've seen them around school, but don't know their names. They were smiling, walking around me and smiling. Socs always smiled when it came to jumping greasers, we thought it was the worst thing ever, the thought it was a game. See who can almost kill a greaser; they probably would kill us too, if it wasn't for the fact that our buddies would come and kill them.

That is one of the things different about socs and greasers, if one of us got killed we would find that socs and make them suffer. If they were killing one of us in front of each other we wouldn't just stand there or run. We would jump into action to keep one of us from getting hurt, or dying. Socs wouldn't do that, if their buddy was killed, they'd run.

"Hey, lookie here." A socs said, on his hand we at least three rings. I was hoping they would just leave me alone. "Is the grease scared, you're shaking like it?" I hated even realized I was shaking. It was from freight, being pushed around by them at school and beat up on by my parents I have become an emotional wreck. I don't tell the guys, they already know, they talk about it when I'm _'NOT'_ listening. I may be the pet of the gang, but I'm not death, whenever Dally has that look of 'I'm going to kill someone', I know they were talking 'bout my parents.

"You greasers, are nothing more than white trash, you all deserve to die." He said, it was hard to tell if he was drunk or not. A lot of times socs will be sober but act drunk. That's what makes them dangerous and what makes me fear them. "Leave me alone." I managed to choke out, my voice was barely above a whisper and it cracked while I said it. "What did ya say, we couldn't catch that." They all burst out laugh; it was bad enough them jumping me. "Hey grease, where are yer friends. Did they go home; you should too, if you can." All of them burst out laughing like that was the funniest thing in the world. I don't even know how they know about my parents, or if they think every greaser has abusive parents.

"You are a worthless piece of white trash; we are going to kill you. We could hit you with our car. Stab you, shoot you. I bet you greasers don't know we will do those kinds of things but we will. All to clean up our streets and reclaim this area wasted on you things. You're not even human, humans don't live under trees, and we live under roofs, in the warmth of our house with our parents." I flinched some when he said parents, there went my goodish mood.

"Did your daddy not hit you today? We can do that for him." The one standing in front said. He had this red-brown hair, it sorta reminded me of Ponyboy's except this guy's hair was a few shades lighter, shorter and had absolutely no hair grease. He raised his hand up and I saw some rings on his hand, if that hit my face it was going to hurt. When he swung the first punch I ducked and tried to run but a few of the other guys grabbed my arms and held me down.

I was struggling to get them to let go of my arms but they just wouldn't budge. "What's wrong grease, I was just trying to do your dad a favor." The one guys said, he came over and sat on my chest, it hurt like hell but there was nothing I could do about it. He once again raised his hand and balled it into a fist, before he striked I turned my head and he just laughed. "Hey Randy, get this kids head straight." The one who I'm guessing is Randy grabbed my head and made me face the other guy.

I realized I was going to get beat up, if I screamed they could kill me. The guys on my chest brought his fist down and it connected with my face, I yelled out in pain and started struggling more. "Shut up grease, no one will save you." He said before hitting me again. He laughed as I screamed when each punch hit my face then he stopped hitting me and I felt them release me from their grasp.

"You know what grease, we won't kill you fast. Get his jacket off." Two of them started struggling with me to get my jacket off, as soon as they did get it off they threw it towards the road. "You are either going to freeze to death or bleed to death." He started kicking me and the others quickly joined in, I just lay there having no energy to do anything. "Come on, we're out of drinks." As soon as they got here, they all just left.

When I heard the car pull away I turned over and started to try and crawl were my jacket was, each movement was full of pain. A wave of dizziness hit over me and I feel into darkness.

I woke up to the sound of voices, immediately I thought it was the socs, I tried to get away again but only had another hit of blackness. "Looks like Johnny forgot his jacket." I knew those voices, I tried to say something but it came out a low moan. There was the pounding of footsteps and I felt someone gently turn me over, I didn't open my eyes though. Still scared the socs would come back and finish me off. I could hear people cursing and a lot of it.

"Johnny?" Soda's voice broke through; he lifted me up some and held me close to his body. Soda shaked me some trying to see if I was alive. "Hey Johnnycake?" I wanted to respond, it toke all my energy just to say one word. "Soda?" I mumbled weakly, my eyes remaining shut. "Yeah, it's me," he started his voice breaking a little. "Don't talk. You're gonna be okay." I just ignored him and started talking. "There was a whole bunch of them," I swallowed hoping I was talking loud enough. "A blue mustang full…I got so scared… "I tried to swear but then just started crying; I tried to stop but only cried more because I couldn't. How could I get hit by a two-by-four and not cry but now start crying like a baby. "It's okay Johnnycake, they're gone now. It's okay." Soda said while pushing some of my hair out of my eyes, I refused to open them and look at the gang.

I guess I normally wouldn't be crying, I can take getting beat half to death. The real thing that scared me is they threatened to kill me; they left me there to die. I don't see why they just didn't come back and kill me. They must've wanted me to suffer; if they did then they have succeeded. I finally managed to choke out my story, the football, the socs, and the guys with the rings. They all just stood there listening, and then I felt someone lift me up. "Johnny, you're staying at our house tonight, if not the hospital." I heard Darry say from right above me; I should've known it was him that would pick me up. He started carrying me towards the Curtis house, the only real safe place for a greaser like me, no home or parents.


End file.
